


Grief

by Ausomerus



Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [12]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Dadcher (A Hat In Time), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Grieving, Hat Kid's parents aren't the best people in this series, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of a Friend, Parent Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Hat Kid grieves about the loss of the only friend who traveled with her through space.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700440
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	Grief

Snatcher carried Hat Kid to Subcon Forest as he rubbed her back. He sat down in the chair, carefully adjusting his grip on his kid as he sat. He looked over to her. Tears were rolling down her face as she buried herself in Snatcher’s side. Snatcher quietly spoke as he stopped rubbing her back.

“Kid, do you want to talk about it?”

Hat Kid shook her head. Snatcher nodded.

“Alright. I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk about it. Do you want me to keep rubbing your back?”

He started rubbing her back again as he saw her nod.

_ A few hours later _

Snatcher was awoken from his nap by his kid’s voice.

“Dad, I’m ready to talk about it.”

He looked at his kid. A frown was carved into her face as she continued.

“My friend was on my spaceship when it was taken. They were the only one I had as I traveled through space. They were there when I felt alone. They were there when I was overwhelmed or scared. Now they’re gone. I never thought my parents would go  _ that _ far. I don’t know what to do, Dad.”

Snatcher gently wiped the tears from her face before wrapping her in a hug.

“You do whatever will help you heal. If you need to scream or cry, do it.”

Hat Kid nodded, hugging Snatcher and nuzzling her face in his fluff. Snatcher heard her speak, albeit muffled.

“Thank you, Dad.”

He nodded, affectionately ruffling her hair.

“Anything for my little queen.”


End file.
